


Yuri Plisetsky's Attempt to Bake

by plistetskyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oneshot, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Otabek Altin Loves his Yuri, Otayurio, Slice of Life, Top Otabek Altin, Victor and Yuuri are dads, Wholesome, Yuri Plisetsky Can't Bake, Yuri Plisetsky is Extra, Yuri!!! on Ice Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plistetskyy/pseuds/plistetskyy
Summary: Everyone in Yuri's life knows there's one thing he can't do well in, and that's baking. But since it's Otabek's birthday, he's going the extra mile. His fiancé does so much for him, the least he can do is attempt to conquer a pan of brownies to make him happy. He can figure this out, right?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Yuri Plisetsky's Attempt to Bake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlushingRojas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingRojas/gifts).



If there's one thing that Yuri Plisetsky takes pride in, it's his ability to learn things quickly. He can catch onto any kind of new technique on the ice and he easily masters any jump or spin with practice. He's becoming fluent in both Japanese and English, all while doing everything he can to offer his heart to Otabek Altin, the love of his life. 

Speaking of Otabek, Yuri has about an hour and a half before he comes home after an intense day of training; just enough time to make the brownies. It's Otabek's twentieth birthday, and Yuri has an adventure planned for tomorrow but he wants to go the extra mile for his lover. The few people who are close to Yuri all know one thing: the poor boy can't bake for his life. Sure, his pirozhkis and his solyanka are to die for, but nothing he's ever baked has come out remotely tasty. Every cookie has turned to rock, every tart comes out lopsided, and every single attempt at making his own frosting has resulted in some form of injury. Don't ever ask him about it. Ever. 

But Yuri isn't going to let that stop him tonight. Beka does so much for him and gives him so much love. The least he can do is make him his most favorite dessert! Brownies can't be that hard, right? 

All the ingredients are set on the counter and Yuri's reviewed the recipe at least ten times by now. Just add the flour, oil, eggs, chocolate chips, the milk, and you're done. Yuri puts on some music, rolls up his sleeves, and puts his hair up in a little ponytail. As a final touch he even puts on the pink apron that Yuuri and Viktor gave to him. 

Yuri starts with the flour and goes to scoop it with the measurement of 1 cup. Of course, knowing his luck he can't find it in the stack of measurement cups.

"Guess I'll eyeball it then," he whispers to himself. It's not like he'll mess up the flour. After scooping with a big spoon what Yuri believes is two cups of flour, he moves onto adding the vegetable oil. And as he opens the bottle to begin pouring, only a singular drop comes out.

"It's fucking empty?!" 

Yuri groans, annoyed with himself for not double checking the ingredients. It's too late to go out and get something now, so he'll have to find an alternative. Butter will work, right? But after rummaging through the fridge, Yuri discovers they're out of butter. 

"That's it, I don't care how much Beka hates grocery shopping. I'm dragging his ass to the market this week." 

Yuri wanted to make these brownies to the best of abilities, but unfortunately he wasn't properly prepared and now he must pay the price. Greek vanilla yogurt will be taking the place of butter. Who knows if it'll work, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

The blonde mixes the rest of the ingredients in and hopes he got out all the bits of egg shell. While the monstrosity he dare call "brownie mix" bakes in the oven, Yuri feels his nerves start to creep up. What if he's just embarrassing himself? Or worse, what if he upsets Beka and ruins his birthday? He knows he needs to stop worrying because it won't do anything good, and luckily he has Viktor and Yuuri. As annoying as they can be, their love for Yuri runs deep. 

After only two rings on Facetime, Viktor picks up. 

"Yurio!! We're so happy you called! You miss us a lot, huh?" Viktor chirps. 

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm only calling because I have a question about baking, so put your husband on the phone." 

"Yuuri, your son needs you!" 

The little blonde doesn't know how to explain it, but there's something about Yuuri that always puts him at ease. He feels like he can go to him with anything and he can always rely on him. Yuuri was the one who helped him work up the courage to tell Otabek about his feelings, and he stays by his side through every rough night. Viktor is always there too of course, but Yuri's connection to the Japanese skater holds a special place in his heart.

Yuuri's laying on the couch with his reading glasses on and Viktor's head in his lap when he's handed the phone. "Hey kitten, what's up?" 

"So you know how it's Beka's birthday today right? Well, I'm aware I'm a shit baker, but I attempted to make him brownies because it's his favorite dessert. I might have put too much flower, and we're out of both butter and vegetable oil so I used Greek yogurt. Do you think they'll come out okay, Yuuri? I really don't want to disappoint him." 

Yuuri's hesitation and questioning expression gave his answer away.

"Ugh, I knew it! I'm such a fucking idiot-"

"No, no, don't panic! I honestly have no idea how it'll come out, I've never used yogurt in brownies. Maybe it's moist enough to balance out the excess flour? I wouldn't count on it but it's possible. Just, Yuri next time please call me. I'll teach you how to be a good baker, okay?" 

Yuri sighs. "Alright, I will. I just wanted to try and do it on my own, y'know? But at least I've got another present for him tonight." He sticks his band under his lavender sweatpants to feel the lace surprise for Otabek on his body.

"Oh, what's the other present?"

Yuri freezes. "Uh- um, it's uh, oh look the brownies are done! Gotta go, love you!" He has absolutely no idea how to tell his parental figure he bought lingerie for himself and his fiancé, and he honestly doesn't want to. The brownies need to be taken out anyways. 

When Yuri pulls the pan out, he can't tell if they're too dry or not. And honestly, he doesn't want to pull them out of the pan in case they are. Otabek will be home soon anyways. So Yuri quickly cleans up the kitchen, sticks candles in the brownie (cake?) to make a number 20, and sets the table. The man himself walks in just a few minutes later, and the first thing he does is head for Yuri's loving embrace.

"Happy birthday, handsome. How was your day?" 

Otabek kisses down Yuri's neck, breathing in his sweet scent. Roses and lavender as always. 

"Tiring, and would've been better if it was spent with you. It's alright though, training went well." 

Yuri runs his fingers through Otabek's dark hair, happy to have him home again. "Good, good. Now sit down at the table, I made you something." 

"Oh?" Otabek questions. "What is it?" 

Yuri sets the pan down in front of him and removes the tinfoil. "I attempted to bake for you. That's how much I love you, Ota." 

And Otabek smiles at his lover with radiance. He's never felt so much adoration for another being in his entire life. 

"Come here, baby." Otabek pulls Yuri on his lap and holds him close. "You're the sweetest thing, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. Now blow out these candles so I can cut you a piece," Yuri grins. 

After Otabek extinguishes the candles, he whispers in Yuri's ear, "I made the same wish I've been making since I met you: for a lifetime with you."

Kisses quickly turn deep, but before anything can go even further Yuri peels himself off of his fiancé. "I love you, Otabek. Now try my brownie cake."

Otabek can't help but laugh at Yuri's persistence. "Okay, okay. Cut me a slice." Yuri finally grabs the knife and begins cutting a corner piece for his lover. As he scoops it out of the pan, his entire world crumbles into a million pieces. Literally. The brownie fell apart like dried dirt and didn't even make it to the plate. Yuri feels his cheeks go red with frustration and embarrassment, but Otabek laughs his ass off. 

"Oh my god Yura, what did you use to make these? Did you like, add twice the amount of flour needed or something?" Yuri huffs, but Otabek can't hold in his laughter. 

"I'm- ahahaha! I'm sorry baby, I know you tried your best, I literally just did not expect that. But it's okay, I know you've got a wonderful day planned out for us tomorrow and I know that you love me so much. That's all I could ask for," he confesses with a lovesick smile. And suddenly Yuri isn't so upset anymore. After all, he really did try his best.

"You're the best, Beka," he says, hugging him close to his chest. "But do you want to try tasting it at least?"

"Okay, sure." Otabek manages to get a bit onto his fork, but it tastes...sour?

"I don't know why, but it's got a weird tangy taste to it. It's kind of like Greek or frozen yogurt, something like that."

Yuri instantly facepalms. "God, I'm an idiot. We're out of butter and vegetable oil, so as a substitute I tried using our vanilla Greek yogurt. Since it's made of dairy my dumbass thought it would work like butter."

Otabek breaks into another fit of laughter. "Yura, darling come here." He scoops his little blonde into his strong arms and picks him up. "You're the cutest fucking thing, you know that? This is literally the best birthday ever." 

As usual, Yuri blushes. He's so weak for this man, even when he's humiliated. 

"I'm sorry they didn't come out right, Beka. I can go to the store and get you-"

"No, no, don't worry about it," Otabek reassures. "You don't have to apologize."

Yuri suddenly wiggles out of his arms, and his grin suddenly turns devilish. Right now feels like the best time to go for it, and hopefully this will make up for his disastrous failure at baking. Yuri has worn cute things for Otabek before, sure, but nothing as elegant and gorgeous as what he's got on now. "I have another present for you, Beka." The Russian leads him by his sleeve into the bedroom.

"And what might that be?" 

Otabek sits on the bed, and Yuri starts stripping before him. Underneath his lavender sweatpants and black sweatshirt, he's got on a white lingerie set that literally takes the air out of Otabek's lungs. The lace teddy bodysuit matches beautifully with the lace garter, underwear, and sheer thigh highs. All in white. This boy is an angel sent from heaven. 

"It's me." 

Just a few seconds later Yuri finds himself beneath Otabek, his delicate legs wrapped around him. The dark haired man situated himself between his lover's thighs and inhales his sweet scent.

"I'd take this over brownies any day."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little Otayuri oneshot! this is inspired by the real life event of me trying to serve @BlushingRojas a slice of brownie I made, and it literally crumbled lmao.


End file.
